Brainwashed
Brainwashed is the second episode of Ben 10: Alien Slave Plot The screen fades to a room with only one over-hang light, that only illuminates a chair, showing Ben slumped over. The words appear on the screen Brainwashed and Zynkt walks into the light. "Wakey, wakey, Tennyson boy." Zynkt taunted. Ben looked very pale and zombie like. "Let me go." Ben said weakly, even though he was getting a hold of himself. "No, Tennyson, you're never leaving." Zynkt said and slammed his hook on the side of the chair. "No matter, don't worry, you won't feel a thing." Zynkt said mischevously and then even laughed as he pulled down a lever. In the background you heard Bens' screams, then the screen fades. Intro The screen fades into Ben lying on dirt, in what seemed like a maze. Ben stared at himself and then looked around. "Where-where am I?" Ben asked himself. "Who am I?" Ben asked himself again. He got to his feet and walked around in the maze. He took a few turns and made it too a place where different alien where pushing giant wheels. "I'm a filthy peasent and what the heck are those things." Ben said and pointed at them as they walked. Some carried wood and tools and built different object only to have other monster-like things with helmet come up and smash them, then laugh. "I'm a slave?" Ben asked. Ben was quickly nudged by something. He turned around and saw two of the monsters with guns pointing at him. "GET BACK TO WORK, SLAVE!" said one of them and slapped him with the top of his gun. Ben was about to attack, but then realized they would kill him easily. Ben walked into the room with the others, not sure at all what to do. "What time is it?" Ben said as he noticed the watch on his wrist. He pushed down the plate and grew into a giant padded beast. "Woah..... THIS IS SPARTA!-I mean awesome." Ben said as he looked at himself. "ABURIAN PERLOTA, YOU GET BACK TO THE CHAMBER!" A guard said. "Where's the chamber?" Ben asked. "Oh, a newbie." The guard said and grabbed his arm. He dragged him down to a mine like thing, and threw him down. "OW, OW, OW, OW, OH A PENNY, OW, OW, OW!" Ben said as he fell, but soon found out he could turn into a ball. Ben rolled down to safety. He looked around and there were aliens harvesting diamonds, gold, and taedenite. "ABURIAN PERLOTA, GRAB A PICKAXE AND GET TO WORK!" said another guard. Cluelessly, Ben grabbed a pickaxe and started hacking stuff. Soon enough, the guards recalled everyone and sent them to their bunkers. "Officer K'jig, what about the newbie?" asked a guard to a taller, more masculine guard. "Send him to Bunker 3,948,348." The more masculine one said. "Okay, sir." This guard was skinny and a bit wimpy looking. As he walked Ben down to the bunker. "I'm sorry about doing this and especially this old bunker." He said and shoved Ben down into the bunker. "Old?" Ben said. His thoughts spoke aloud 'How could the almost 4,000th bunker be old.' as Ben walked down stairs. He entered the room and there was a weird alien with many eyes lying on his bed. "Hello." The eye alien said. "Hi, I'm new here." Ben said. "What's your name?" Ben asked. "I don't know." The eye alien said and stared at Ben with all his eyes which made Ben alittle uncomforatble. "How do you not know your own-Oh wait, what's my name again......." Ben said. "That's the thing, I've been here long enough to notice we've been brainwashed, no one else knows as far as I know." The eye alien said. "I think my name is Be.... something........ Bed, Bel, Bem, Beth, Betty........" Ben started going through the name list. "I heard Ben is a common male name on Earth, maybe your parents were from Earth." The eye alien said. "Now that you mention it, I think I am Ben, but I still have a hunch about Betty........" Ben said. "So do you remember anything about your life from before?" The eye alien asked. "No, except I think I do come from Earth and I'm not really whatever this alien is, I'm really a different thing." Ben explained. "True, there's something weird on your chest." The eye alien said. Ben touched it and returned to human form. "See, I'm something else." Ben said. "Yeah, I think it's called a human." The eye alien said. "Well, what do you remeber about your past?" Ben asked. "Nothing, except my dad created this thing." The eye alien said and pulled out an air glider. "If you jump of somewhere high and it catches a current, you can fly for a while." The eye alien finished. "You remind me of something on Earth I remember....... I was like a mat or jat......... BAT!" Ben yelled. "Bats on Earth kinda look like you with that thing on you." Ben said. "Cool." The alien said. "Maybe we can call you that, until you know, we get our memories back, ''if ''we get our memories back." Ben said. "I guess." Bat said. The Ultimatrix flashed and Ben turned into a Necrofriggian. "God this watch is annoying." Ben said. "We should get some sleep, there is a slave assembly tomorrow." Bat said and turned over. "Goodnight, Bat." Ben said as he flew over to his bed and dived into it. "Goodnight, Ben." Bat said and they both fell asleep. Characters *Ben *Bat *The Other Slaves Villains *Guards Category:Episodes Category:Ffijy8ort